Rojo
by shiny-chan
Summary: Una tarde de vacaciones del par de no gemelos. Trivi, Vitri.


Qué puedo decir? Estos rubios me han robado el corazón **! Me encantan, son tan sexys y tienen esa relación tan peculiar... Que no me extrañaría para nada que realmente se lleven así XD!

Rojo

Virus estaba despreocupadamente tirado sobre el sillón navegando en su coil con Hersha encima y con Welter descansando a sus pies, aún seguía con la ropa de dormir, una camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y sólo los bóxers negros. Oía con algo de gracia como Trip hacia el intento de apañárselas en la cocina, probablemente las lindas ollas cromadas que hacían juego con los apliques en los estantes ya estén todas abolladas, pero el no iría a auxiliarle hoy, tenían una semana libre, que habían usado para dormir, lucir desaliñados y hacer nada, ni si quiera habían salido del apartamento , y Virus había sido quien había cocinado todos los días, necesitaba un día libre del fuego. Cuando comenzó a creer que moriría de inanición, pues ya eran las dos de la tarde y no habían desayunado, el menor le llamó a la mesa.

—Allí está...—Trip puso los dos platos de mala gana en la pequeña pero elegante isla que funcionaba de mesa.

—¿Pero qué es esto?—Virus se había pegado lo más posible al respaldo de su silla, en búsqueda de alejarse del plato.

—Comida—El más alto estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero más por estar irritado que otra cosa.

—Trip... ¡Esto es incomible!—Ni si quiera podía ponerle un nombre, era como un puré negro.

—¡No lo has probado!

—¡Hazlo tú!

—Niñerías...—Tan rápido como metió la cuchara en su boca comenzó a escupir.

—Eres un caso perdido...—Virus apoyó su codo en la mesa y luego el rostro en su mano con una sonrisa cínicamente tierna, no había ninguna forma de que se pudiera molestar con Trip.

—Aún hay torta en el refri—Dijo el fallido cocinero recogiendo los platos para ir a botar la extraña cosa que trato de hacer pasar por comida.

Aunque ya era tarde Trip también seguía tal y como había dormido, con unos apretados bóxers rojos exponiendo todo su bien trabajado cuerpo. Con esta semana que habían tenido libre, Virus podía verle el verdadero color de cabello al menor en las raíces y las cejas, un rojo tan fuerte y atrevido como el de su ropa interior, el contraste con su piel era mucho más fuerte, podría describirlo para sí mismo como salvaje.

—Mmm, bueno, yo podría comer otra cosa—El mayor se había movido hasta acorralar al pelirrojo contra el mesón del lavaplatos, quedando frente a frente con él, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que le caracterizaban, pero esta vez con un pequeño toque picardía, restregando su cuerpo descaradamente contra el ajeno.

—¿Sí? ¿Y que será?—El más alto pregunto como quien no quisiera a la vez que deslizaba ambas manos bajo la camisa del contrario, aferrandose a su cintura.

Como respuesta recibió un pequeño tirón del elástico de su bóxer, haciéndole escocer la piel, en conjunto con un gesto que le volvía loco, Virus había mordido sugestivamente su labio inferior a la vez que le miraba de forma traviesa detrás de sus gafas. Lo atrajo más hacia sí para besarle de forma demandante, prácticamente dejándole sin aire al recorrer toda la cavidad ajena con su lengua, cuando se separaron le encantó la imagen que le daba el más bajo, algo despeinado y sonrojado, los lentes se le habían bajado y empañado un poco, y aún tenía su lengua ligeramente fuera, de la cual pendía un hilo se saliva que compartían.

Trip fácilmente hizo retroceder al otro hasta que llegaron a la mesa y alzándolo por la cintura le recostó allí, en seguida le despojo de las escasas prendas que cargaba, el mayor se recostó con las piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para que el pelirrojo se acomodara. Virus sin duda era más desinibido en ese aspecto, aunque era alguien muy escrupuloso le gustaba el sexo duro y sucio, en cambio Trip prefería, de ser posible sólo bajarse la bragueta, era más reservado, habían cosas que ni con Virus era capaz de hacer. El menor se acercó hasta rozar su duro miembro contra las nalgas del rubio, luego bajo hasta su cuello, comenzando a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, dentro de todo, le gustaban esas vacaciones que se tomaban de vez en cuando, así podía ver a Virus estar marcado sólo por él. El de ojos verdes gemía audiblemente, mantenía una de sus manos aferradas al cabello de Trip para que no se alejara, a la vez que arqueaba su espalda y subía las caderas para darse placer y aliviar su punzante erección con el cuerpo del contrario. Cuando Trip paso a morder el segundo pezón, le introdujo uno de sus dedos, luego dejo su torso en paz y se levantó, comenzando a masturbarle, haciendo que Virus le subiera un poco más el volumen a sus gemidos.

—¡Ahm... Uhmg! ¡Hazlo ya... Ah!

El más alto dejo de lado esa precaria preparación, no era como si la necesitara mucho de todos modos, se bajó un poco el bóxer y entró en el cuerpo de Virus de una estocada, quien lo recibió con un alto gemido, una descarga de placer había inundado su cuerpo, llevo ambas manos a su frente, enredando sus dedos en el flequillo y también cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera ajena, tratando de empujarlo más adentro. Trip comenzó a embestirle enseguida, le encantaba ver al siempre correcto y bien portado Virus retorcerse impúdicamente bajo su cuerpo, podía ver cómo incluso en algunos momentos le costaba tomar aire. Tomo ambas piernas del mayor y las coloco sobre sus hombros para poderse inclinarse sobre él y poder darle con un poco más de fuerza. Ambos ya estaban casi en su límite, Virus comenzó a masturbarse, ya no podía aguantar más y con un gemido largó manchó los torsos de ambos con su semen, salpicando incluso su barbilla, su cuerpo había quedado muy sensible después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo, sus gemidos aunque seguían siendo de placer también se podía oír algo de dolor en ellos, sentía al de ojos azules como si tratara de llegar a sus pulmones, así que llevo ambas manos a la cadera de él para tratar de que bajara la intensidad pero sin conseguirlo, hasta que un gemido de Trip fue más largo, se había corrido dentro, haciéndole retorcerse sobre la mesa y gemir de la misma forma que él. Virus le sintió salir lento de su interior, dejo caer ambas piernas hacia la derecha, quedando recostado de medio lado en la mesa, aún se sentía en una especie de nebulosa. Cuando el menor se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, Virus se levantó y se bajó de la mesa mirándolo con esa sonrisa indescifrable de siempre, aún tenía ganas de algo más.

—Estuvo bueno, Trip...—Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió un suave cosquilleo en la pierna, no podía verlo pero sabía que se le había salido un poco del semen de su compañero, así que tomo un poco con su dedo índice y lo llevo a su boca, crispando ligeramente los hombros del dueño—Y esto también... Quiero un poco más.

Aprovechando la diferencia de alturas gracias a la silla acorralo de nuevo al menor, mordiendo su cuello sutilmente, bajando rápidamente por su pecho con algunas lamidas descuidadas en las que probaba su propio semen hasta que quedo arrodillado entre las piernas de Trip, sacando su miembro de los ajustados bóxers rojos y metiéndolo por completo a su boca de una vez, comenzando un vaivén a buen ritmo, sacándole roncos gemidos al menor, Virus era bastante diestro con su lengua y jugaba con sus dientes suavemente también. Trip dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que tomaba el cabello de la nuca del chico arrodillado, pero sin empujarle, lo que hacía se sentía muy bien porque era muy bueno en ello y no había que marcarle nada.

—¡Ah...! Voy a venirme...—Realmente le faltaba poco, su abdomen se había tensado, haciéndole inclinarse sobre el rubio.

Virus comenzó a succionar de forma más intensa, a la vez que usaba su mano para masturbarle en la base, no pasó mucho luego de la advertencia, el primer chorro golpeó directo en su paladar, paró de mover su cabeza, dejando la punta del pene de Trip apoyada en su lengua, mas no dejó de mover su mano por el resto de la longitud pero con mucha menos intensidad. El menor pudo ver de cerca como la boca de Virus se llenaba con sus fluidos, y como, al terminar, esté los tragaba con una sonrisa libidinosa, para luego pasar la lengua por sus labios y morderse el inferior, asegurándose de que no se le escapara nada, después se levantó con calma, pero sin darle espacio a Trip para que también pudiera hacerlo, en cambio se apoyó en sus hombros inclinándose un poco hacia su rostro.

—Ni te atrevas—Le dijo firmemente al mayor antes de que este se acercara demás—No voy a besarte, tu boca estaba llena de eso...

—Mmm...—Resignado se reincorporo—No sabes de lo que te pierdes—Soltó con una expresión de ternura y burla, a la vez sostenía el mentón del pelirrojo en una rápida caricia por su cuello, para luego retirarse a su cuarto sin dejarle decir nada más.

Fin.

Notas finales:

N/A: Quien más cree que la sonrisita adorable de Virus siempre parece ser una de "He acabado de grabar una peli porno y estoy feliz y satisfecho porque me han dado por todos lados!" xD? Aww, me encanta ^^!

Gracias por leer ^^! Disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico por allí...!


End file.
